villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zevon
Zevon is the secondary antagonist of the Descendants franchise. He appears as the main antagonist of the Disney Channel animated series Descendants: Wicked World while also being a referenced albeit unseen character in Descendants 2. He is the son of Yzma, the best friend of CJ Hook and a hegemonic chemist trying to take over Auradon while also harboring a one-sided crush on his archenemy Mal. He was voiced by . History Early life Zevon's life and upbringing is rather unknown before his appearance in Wicked World but it can be assumed that he was one of the lesser known VKs since after introducing himself, Jay, Freddie, and Carlos who are all well known VKs merely recognized him and they all just seemed to be annoyed by his presence and Carlos pretty much doubted his claims of power. It can also be assumed that he didn't receive a very good childhood much like the other VKs and that he may have received ridicule for his crush on Mal. He was also most likely friends with CJ and a at least on good terms with Jay before his appearance in the series, and he may have had a decent relationship with his mother who probably encouraged him to take over Auradon and most likely taught him potion-making skills although he does mention that he wishes to rival her in villainy, cementing that he's in fact more evil than she is. Following Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos' venture into Auradon Zevon's feelings towards Mal faded down significantly to the point of mere physical attraction and nothing more overtime and somehow he began learning knowledge of Mal's Birthright Jewels hidden by Maleficent and it's mind controlling properties exclusive to Mal. Wicked World Season Two While walking down the streets of the Isle one night he spots a limo arriving from Auradon and quickly moves to hide in an alleyway only to see Mal and Freddie of whom he watches for the entire duration of their venture into the Voodoo shop belonging to Freddie's father in an attempt to find Mal's Birthright Jewel. Once they leave the shop Zevon notices Mal's strange behavior while holding a necklace given to her by Freddie and deduces that her jewel must have been inside without Freddie's knowledge leading him into quickly setting a plan into motion. Zevon quickly tails the duo after they left the Isle of the Lost and dived into the river to swim towards Auradon, before getting a lift from CJ Hook on her rowboat, he then strikes a deal with his friend, promising her a fully sized ship once he takes over Auradon in exchange for small amounts of help if he needs it to which she accepts. Upon arrival he makes his way to the tourney field were he spots Mal walking away in sadness after not finding her jewel and sees Evie from underneath the bleachers with his boots still wet, before quickly moving away to a different location. After drying off he makes his way to the chemistry lab and hastily begins stealing equipment and various liquids, chemicals and potions. At this point in time Zevon began controlling Mal with her jewel and forced her to do his bidding with her completely unaware of when his influence took over her mind. After Audrey banishes Mal from the Jewel-bilee Zevon decides to use her to his full advantage by having her break into the Museum of Cultural History to steal the serpent staff belonging to Jafar, the only weapon capable of holding all of the Birthright Jewels. Once Mal bestows the staff upon Zevon he decides to break into Gepetto's workshop to enchant a large number of puppets to use as minions. Once Mal's jewel was freed from the necklace given to her by Freddie, Zevon swiped the jewel as a back up plan should his main one fail. The following morning had Zevon finally set his plan into proper motion. In the early hours of the Jewel-bilee celebration he produces a portal into the throne room housing the jewels in a chest and prepares to take them. He is then spotted by Jay, Carlos, Jane and Freddie with Jay demanding that he show himself. In response Zevon complies and reveals his identity by using a potion to teleport himself behind the group and introduce himself. Almost immediately after this he tells the group of his escape from the Isle and allows CJ to tell them of her involvement as well before demonstrating his large amounts of power by throwing a potion towards the group that sends them running in opposite directions until they decide to run backwards, throwing another which sends them spinning uncontrollably before he finally shrinks all four of them and places them inside of Jordan's lamp, CJ then departs from Zevon in anticipation for the oncoming takeover and promises to return once it's over. Zevon then quickly makes his way back to grabbing the jewels only to find that they've been moved, forcing him to crash the Jewel-bilee. Zevon teleports into the throne room and introduces himself to all of Auradon before taking all of the jewels for himself and demonstrating a small fraction of their power by freezing Ben in a block of ice and pinning Jordan to the wall with enchanted gem shards, before unleashing a massive electrical shockwave into the room scaring off the current residents of the party. Zevon departs and begins walking over to the tourney field, and starts his uprising by casting a powerful spell in the night sky. Upon being found by Mal and Evie he quickly stops them from reaching him and belittles Mal for her refusal to be with him. After a few minutes of back and forth spell casting Zevon quickly overpowers the two with a constantly growing horde of the enchanted puppets. Thankfully for the duo however the AKs arrive at the scene to help fight the puppets. Audrey then shouts up at Zevon at an attempt to appeal to his humanity and to tell him his behavior was unacceptable only for an unphased Zevon to turn her into a tiny duckling which begins quacking in terror much to his amusement. Having seen an opening opportunity Mal flies up towards Zevon and the two engage in combat before Mal steals Jafar's staff from him, Zevon gains the upper hand once again however by using his final tactic; Mal's jewel. He begins controlling Mal into giving him back the staff once again, only to be stopped by a quick thinking Evie who throws her tiara in Zevon's direction knocking Mal's jewel out of his hand much to his surprise before Mal whacks the potions out of his hand, which smash right in front of him sending him through a frenzy of spasms brought on by various elements being thrown upon him before finally being frozen solid in a block of ice. A defeated Zevon was then dragged back to the Isle by King Ben. ''Descendants 2'' While not directly appearing in the movie there is a reference to Zevon's potions with Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos using various smoke bombs which have similar effects and animations to his patented potions during the final battle. This appears as one of the many Easter Eggs towards Wicked World shown in the movie. Future Zevon's ultimate fate is uncertain; although it is possible he returned to Auradon at the end of Descendants 3 after the barrier to the Isle of the Lost was destroyed. It is unknown what he would do upon release, the most likely possibility however is that he will reunite with CJ, although it remains unclear as to whether or not he would have abandoned villainy by this point. Personality Zevon is quite cunning, arrogant, narcissistic, intelligent, manipulative and villainous, always seeming to be melodramatic over everything he does. He is very opprobrious, argumentative, sarcastic and rude towards the AKs and redeemed VKs with the only people he seems to respect and speak fondly being his mother and CJ. He has a one sided crush on Mal of whom he now despises saying that she blew her chances with him. He sees causing random chaos as a sport and really enjoys himself whenever he causes anyone pain using magic or just when he is thinking about it or using magic in general. He also is very sly, intelligent and sneaky, being able to successfully create various potions and steal plenty of lab equipment right under everyone's noses. He is very cocky and confident with his plans and shows extreme excitement when using his potions. His main motivation for taking over Auradon was finally achieving his family's goal of ruling an empire with an iron fist with his reasoning being he was sick of being unrecognized and constantly overshadowed by his peers. He also has a knack for chemistry and making potions which his mother possibly taught him to do. Zevon also has a very odd way of talking with him often using very large, fancy, made-up words most likely in an attempt to make himself appear more intelligent. Appearance Zevon is a handsome, tall, slim, Hispanic teenager with thick short black hair with a blue streak in it. He wears a long black, leather trench coat with blue stripes and detailing on it and a spiked upturned collar with an aqua interior (most likely inspired from his mother's fashion style). He also wears a cyan collarless shirt, dark indigo skinny jeans with a black belt and black boots that have teal laces. Quotes }} Trivia *He is the only male character in the Descendants franchise to be a main antagonist. *He is the second VK to be a main antagonist (the first being CJ). *Zevon could possibly be the cousin of Zim and Zam, Yzma's nephews; however, it has been unconfirmed if Zim and Zam are part of the Descendants canon. *In the Descendants novels "Isle Of The Lost" and "Return to the Isle of the Lost", Yzma has a daughter named Yzla who may be the possible sister of Zevon. *He has been the most evil villain seen in Wicked World and is by far the most evil VK as he is completely irredeemable unlike CJ Hook who is a much more friendly figure despite her evil nature. *Despite being Yzma's son he bears very little resemblance to her apart from a reference to her fashion choices with his coat's collar looking similar to one of Yzma's. This makes him look more unique compared to the other VKs (despite his more simple clothing design) who have blatantly obvious resemblances in both fashion and looks to their parents, such as Carlos De Vil having black and white colored hair and clothes or Freddie Facilier wearing a combination of both elegant and casual spiritual inspired outfits in shades of red and purple. *He is the third male villain to appear in the franchise (the first and second being Jafar and Chad Charming respectively). *Zevon is one of the most evil, dangerous and intimidating villains from a Disney Channel series along with Creepy Connie Thompson from Jessie and Toffee from Star Vs. The Forces of Evil. *In an interesting note about Zevon is that unlike many of the other VKs including Mal, he is able to swim. *Zevon is a much more competent villain than his mother, since he is never clumsy or dimwitted at all and had much less of a comedic intent. *It is debatable if Zevon is a Karma Houdini or not since he was rather tamely punished considering his actions and can easily escape the Isle again should the AKs or reformed VKs return there for whatever reason. *Zevon has an odd habit of saying phrases such as "BA BAM!" whenever he uses one of his potions. *Zevon is the only VK in the series to be more evil than their parent. *He may have been inspired by Mozenrath from the Aladdin TV spin-off due to the characters sharing several traits. *He looks somewhat similar to another Disney Channel villain, Kal from Halloweentown 2. *In interesting notion about Zevon is that his primary color scheme appears to be teal and black unlike his mother's which is lavander and black. This was likely done so his color scheme wasn't too similar to either Mal's or Evie's who both have strong hues of purple and blue respectively in their clothes and hair. *It is unknown how Zevon gained any knowledge about Mal's jewel or how he was even able to control Mal with it without even taking the necklace the jewel was hidden in away from Mal. Navigation Category:Tragic Category:Stalkers Category:Vengeful Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Teenagers Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Obsessed Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Charismatic Category:Mastermind Category:Big Bads Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Usurper Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Traitor Category:Strategic Category:Fighters Category:Conspirators Category:Outcast Category:Provoker Category:Destroyers Category:Gaolers Category:Kidnapper Category:Opportunists Category:Comedy Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Thief Category:Magic Category:One-Man Army Category:Criminals Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Malefactors Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Trickster Category:Brainwashers Category:Leader Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Internet Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Egotist Category:Possessor Category:Xenophobes Category:Archenemy Category:Summoners Category:Monster Master Category:Incriminators Category:Master Orator Category:Muses Category:Oppressors Category:Social Darwinists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Thugs Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Descendants Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Game Changer Category:In Love Category:Inconclusive